metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Vamp
Vamp is one of the surviving members of Dead Cell involved in the Big Shell incident. He has vampire-like attributes, including a taste for blood, the ability to run across or stand on the surface of water or vertical walls, superhuman speed and agility, and the ability to shrug off what would typically be a mortal wound (e.g. being shot in the head). (Other than the haematophagy, he doesn't seem to have any other traditional vampire weakness, however.) Besides the vampiric abilities, he is also an expert with both combat knives and throwing knives. His codename refers not his vampire-like abilities, but to his bisexuality. History Originally from Romania, Vamp lost his entire family during a church bombing when he was a child and was forced to survive while being pierced on a crucifx for two days by feeding on the blood of his family, acquiring him his taste for blood. He is bisexual, and was the former lover of Marine Commandant Scott Dolph, Fortune's father. Because of this, he and Fortune have a very close friendship, being more loyal to each other than to any other member of the Sons of Liberty, even their own Dead Cell teammate Fatman. During the Big Shell incident, Vamp rebels with the rest of Dead Cell, and leads many attacks alongside Fortune. He faces Raiden twice: first, in a close-in duel in an attempt to prevent Raiden and Emma Emmerich from disabling the GW AI, and second, when attempting to kidnap Emma as she attempts to go from one strut of the Big Shell to another by crossing the fence holding the oil spill inside the compound's boundaries. Both times Vamp is dispatched and apparently killed by Raiden, but not before Vamp inflicts Emma with a mortal wound. Vamp manages to survive and was spotted on the streets of New York City next to a yellow car when Arsenal Gear crashes into Federal Hall.[http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/mgs2/english/mr/secret_en.html#vamp Official Metal Gear Solid 2 Secrets page.] In 2014, Vamp has been sighted in the middle east, involved in the Neo Outer Heaven incident. His involvement in the incident and what his actions since then are classified so far. Behind the scenes * Early concept artwork of Vamp featured him as a female. * A 2-D version of Vamp can be seen in the background of the New York cutscenes on Documents of Metal Gear Solid 2 * Another Dead Cell member named Chinaman was planned for the game, who had the abilities to walk on walls, ceilings and on water. When the character was scrapped, his abilities were given to Vamp instead. * Vamp is featured in an early promotional poster for the upcoming Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, and appeared in the 4th trailer for the game at E3 2007, fighting against Raiden Apparent deaths *Shot in the front of the head by Raiden in Shell-1 Strut-A Deep Sea Deck *Shot numerous times by Raiden before drowning in Shell-2 Core-B1 Filtration Chamber *Shot in the front of the head numberous times by Raiden before drowning once again on the Strut-L Oil Fence Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Category: Characters Category: Metal Gear Solid 2 Category: Metal Gear Solid 4